


Galactic Problems

by ARam1rez24



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARam1rez24/pseuds/ARam1rez24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is just a general story that I was making up with my friends and its inspired by many aspects of movies, books, and animes that I have watched. I just need to know how its going and If I need to do anything with it. <br/>Anyways its about a distant planet that has royalty in it but then the planet is invaded and everything just starts to spiral out of control</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story isnt really relating to any of the fandoms chosen I just needed to put those there because the story has several aspects copied form them. I apologize for any confusion, this is my firt time doing this.

Forty-nine light years away, tucked in the center of a galaxy named Derse, lived a super-unstable giant green star, simply named the Green Star. Several planets, whose size varied greatly, orbited Green Star. Some of these planets were inhabited, the most populated being Neptunne. This Neptunne was an exact replica of the Milky Way’s own Neptune, only more beautiful, being three times as large, and having two orange rings crisscrossing it. A light blue pulse was given off every few seconds, indicating the ancient power within it. Exotic plants and animals lived on the planet, including all the earthly animals; only they were three times as large and produced four times as much food. There was clean air, thanks to the plants, deep blue rivers, ponds, lakes, and oceans. Each day had twenty-six hours, and a moon, a moon out of the thirteen others that orbited Neptunne, that passed ever so slowly, adorned each night. Only three of these thirteen moons were capable of holding life; their names were Pond, Samulet, and 221B. Each of these three moons each had a magnificently built palace, made out of the most precious metals and gems. All had an indestructible dome, filled with an inexhaustible supply of clean air.   
Neptunne itself also had its own palace, the most beautiful of them all. The Palace was perched on a hilltop, over looking Titan’s City or, simply put, Titan. When the Sun started to chase out the night and its moon, and the glow of the sun spread out along the land, the People began to wake. The People preferred to live simply, though they were technologically advanced, wanting to talk face to face, or ride their bicycles to work instead. The People were all hospitable and cared for one another, treating each other equally, and earning their incomes honestly. They all worshipped the same religion of the land, never once disputing or challenging its credibility. Every person bore the status of “Peasant,” ”Citizen,” or “Subject.” Depending on their guild, then their statuses could change to more important statuses, but no matter who they were, everyone had the obligation of serving the celestial Queen. Everyone loved her, because of her generosity, was good to the People, and was merciful and protective of her people. She was every beautiful, with wintry-cream, and long, wavy, and dark auburn hair framing her face. Her hair usually covered the small horns on her head, a status of royal blood and powerful magic within her. These horns grew to a staggering size when in a duel or angered, and her eyes would turn a dazzling white or a deep red.   
She usually dressed in fashionably casual attire, but a robe or cloak with the family crest adorning her breast pocket usually covered her clothes. Her wand was always on her, hidden in the pockets or sleeves of her robe. Thirteen inches long made of elder and a single hair plucked from a unicorn, this wand was presented to the Queen as a young woman of sixteen, when she inherited the whole kingdom of the galaxy, a few months after the deaths of her parents. The Queen was practically immortal, except for the small fact that she could not live in a planet without it having natural water, for without it, she would die a slow and excruciating death. Apart from that, she was safe from other harm.  
She usually resided in the Neptunnian Palace, simply called Neptunnia, which also happened to be the ancestral Rissan Court, where the Queen spent all of her life and where her descendants resided in when they lived, and where the Queen managed most of the galaxy in. The Palace was completely remodeled to suit the tastes of the Queen, after the deaths of the past monarchs, the Queen’s parents and shortly after the Queen’s coronation. The Palace, including the Moon Palaces, had more than fifty-seven rooms, twenty-five kitchens, twenty-eight bathrooms, twelve dining rooms, nine ballrooms and other miscellaneous rooms. All of the walls and floors were made of all precious metals and gems, covered with a smooth base. Each room was regularly and completely cleaned, and the halls smelled of a sweet perfume.

 

On the day of Froday the thirty-fourth, the whole kingdom buzzed with excitement, and Neptunnia shone even more brightly. On this day, the arrival of the Hero Queen was here, and everybody anticipated her return. The Queen had been absent for almost four months, traveling to the distant Milky Way to discuss important matters and to visit a dear friend. There was to be a festival in every above and under ground and water city. Pages in the Queen’s livery were stationed at every city and town, waiting to address the masses. As the clock ticked forwards, the excitement and tension level started to rise. At the Palace, small crowds of the nobility were gathered in the Shaden Room, where Bright Curtains covered the windows, which were from the floor to the ceiling. At one- fifteen, they started to notice subtle changes in the room; the room smelled of ozone, and static caused the wigs to start to unravel. As they scratched their heads and wondered what the hell was going on, a large telephone booth appeared out of nowhere with a deafening BANG and a flash of multi-colored light. Some of the nobility squealed in a pig-like fashion, and sprinted from the room, leaving behind their wigs. Only a few of the brave ones remained, cowering behind one another, shuffling their feet nervously. “What is it?” they murmured to one another. A few seconds later, the booth opened with a soft hiss and the Queen stepped out. The nobility hastily slid to their knees and greeted the Queen, who barely acknowledged them, except to nod in their general direction, and swept out of the room.  
Three flights of stairs skipped and an elevator ride up to her room later, the Queen finally reached her suite/room. She entered her room with her magnificent bed and quietly shut the door behind her. She removed her wand from her pocket and approached a golden box that sprang open at her touch, playing music, and placed it upon the velvet cushioning inside, and closed the box. At once, the snakes decorating the sides of the box slid into the lock of the box, thus sealing it once again. She turned away from the box, stretching tiredly, and noticed her bed again, which seemed to beckon to her invitingly, waiting for her. The Queen ignored the tray of food that the servants had placed on her table, switched off her light, and closed the heavy curtains of her room, placing her room in a dark shadow. The Queen pulled back the covers of her four- poster bed and slid into them, knowing that in a few more hours, she would have to wake up again to address the masses that were sure to come to Rissan Court, ultimately welcoming her.  
While she slept, pages drove rapidly in their small cars, to pass the word along the roads, page to page, while some already knew because of the Internet. When the pages of the cities knew that their Queen was at last on Neptunnian soil, they would whip out their IPads and proclaim the news to the awaiting People of the cities/towns/ and villages. When the People heard the news, all cheered in joy; men tossed their hats onto the air, women wept for joy. Every city, both above and below the ground and air, started their celebration for the Queen. While the music blared everywhere, fireworks and balloons were let go into the air, all the colors of blue and orange: the royal colors of their Queen.  
Back at Neptunnia, the Queen was gently being prodded awake Liza, who nervously called the Queen over and over again, who didn’t want to wake up. “It’s almost time for the celebrations, my lady. You need to wake up…” “I’m already awake, Liza,” replied the Queen, irritated. “I couldn’t sleep with you poking me continuously.” Liza turned a light sheen of pink, and kneeled, muttering an apology. “Send for the dresser. I need my clothes for the addressing.” Liza nodded and backed out, kneeling three times before the Queen, never turning her back to her. The Queen waited until Liza was out of the room, before sitting upon the golden stool in front of her dresser, and pulled a brush through her dark, auburn hair, pushing it all back and pulling in all together loosely so that in curled around her shoulders. A timid knock came through the door, and the Queen sighed in frustration, her stomach nervously tightening in apprehension. She warily called “Enter,” and a young girl of seventeen came in with a golden box in her hands, and dropped to the floor, kneeling three times before the Queen. Quite breathlessly, she said, “Lady Nava sent this for you to wear. She said she couldn’t come in person because an accident happened in her workshop.” She gave the box to the Queen, and nervously kneeled, waiting to be dismissed. The Queen waved her hand towards the door, a dismissal to the girl, who instantly recognized the dismissal, and quickly kneeled out. After the deep blue dress was almost obscured by her black robe and her spectators were tightly tied, the Queen strode out of her room, waling towards the elevator, which would take her to the first floor of the Palace. When the elevator doors slip open, the Queen swept towards the Throne Room, where she would wait for the time to address the masses. When the Queen rounded a corner, the drapes of the Throne Room were visible, and the cloth of estate, with its shield and Rose emblem emblazoned in the material, sat behind the Golden Throne of the Hero Queen. All the guards stood as still as statues with their blue coats and white pants, as though they were saluting statues, as the Queen walked towards her Throne. The Queen sat low in her Throne, unease picking away at her conscious, making her feel vulnerable. She tightened her hand, until sparks shot out of the red- orange gauntlet covering her hand. She slowly opened her hand, releasing a slow breath that she hadn't realized she was holding, and watched as a guard entered the Throne Room, kneeled and said, "Your Majesty, it is time to sent your greetings to your People." The Queen nodded, and dismissed the guard, who left, looking rather nonchalant. Bored herself, with unease cast away for a later time, the Queen left her Throne and swept past the guards, who stood motionless along the walls. 

As she walked along the empty corridors of the Palace, the level of noise started to escalate as she walked towards the West Tower, where everyone could see and hear the Queen's speech for miles on end. All the nobility of the empire were all at the front, facing the balcony off the Tower, followed by the rest of the People, watching, waiting for a signal, a movement, a Queen for them to cheer for. Inside the Tower and behind heavy orange curtains, last minute preparations were carried out. The Royal Lineage Sash was placed around the Queen's waist, under the robe, a glittering necklace was clasped onto the Queen's neck, and most importantly, the Golden Crown, beat with jewels, forged at Mt. Gaira, was placed atop the Queen's auburn hair, revealing the stubby, empirical horns protruding from her head. She caught sight of herself in a mirror, and saw that she looked tense, alert. Her eyes had a tired look about them, and the grim set of her mouth revealed her feelings. But as the curtains were swept away and the People started to cheer loudly, she forced herself to change the features of her face with happiness. When the People caught sight of the Queen from the balcony swarmed with guards and the few councilors, they started to scream themselves hoarse, and fireworks illuminated the sky, bathing everyone in colors and sparks. There was so much noise that all the windows of the Palace shattered. After a few minutes of the din the People were making, the Queen raised a hand for silence, and the noise gradually diminished until only the sound of the river close by could be heard. All eyes were upon the Tower's balcony, or else glued to their television screens, which were showing it live on every network. As the speech commenced, everybody paid rapt attention, not daring to make a sound. Nobody noticed the subtle changes in the air; the static sending strands of stray hair in the air. A dark cloud loomed over the land, and it rolled across the sky quickly, throwing everything into a deep shadow. Right in the middle of her speech, the Queen noticed the cloud, throwing flashes of white- blue lightning bolts. By now , everybody had noticed the cloud, and began to nervously question it. When the strong stench of ozone penetrated the air, a few people started to slowly leave, not wishing to find out what was happening. Suddenly, a zig-zag hole ripped open in the sky, and the deep purple of space was visible, along with the outline of a gray planet, as eighty mile winds buffeted throughout the city. Everybody present gasped in fear, and started to leave the scene, afraid of what was going to happen next. The Queen threw out her left hand, where her wand appeared, while the nobility urged her to take refuge in one of the Moon Palaces. The Queen bluntly refused, and realization of what her mind had known hit her. The Planet was being invaded, and she was going to die trying to protect it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the invasion up to the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapters being really long. I hope you like it

She watched the crowds fleeing, while the Royal Army stationed themselves for the invaders that were sure to come. As though the single thought was a signal, the hole shuddered, became smaller in size, and spat out prisoners, and other creatures onto the planet. The prisoners were all wearing the same washed-out gray jumpsuits, wielding guns, while the others were sluggish, and were trying to reassemble themselves from the impact in which they landed. None of these were more pressing to the Queen that the enormous and extremely ugly dragon- looking thing that was fighting through the hole. At once, the Queen's wand gave a jerk at about the same time that that dragon found her, and began to elongate, turning thicker and golden. Seconds later, a beautiful yet dangerous trident sat in her hand, acting as the wand, but making the spells only more powerful. The dragon gave a spurt of flame and an ear- splitting roar, and flew directly at the Queen. She jumped out of the way in time, while the dragon collided with the Tower, going right through it, twisted in the air and relocated the Queen, pointing her trident at it. A curse made the tips of the trident buzz with power as the curse traveled down the Queen's arm, into the trident, and towards the dragon. It hit dead- on, between the eyes, and the dragon let out a roar of pain. It kept flying toward her, and the Queen jumped onto its back, intending to kill it, when a voice that made her blood run cold and her insides curl in rage said in her ear, "Didn't I say that I was going to destroy this and make it mine?"   
The Queen gasped and quickly turned around, seeing the owner of the voice, his grayish, disfigured face while his dark red- eyes stared bitterly at her.   
"You! What do you want, traitor? I thought you were dead! You were to die in Jaxum!" the Queen said.  
"Well, now that you are so interested, I'll tell you," he said. "Once you sent me to Jaxum, I knew that I had to raise a good army to defeat you and once I knew what to do....Well it was pretty easy. The prisoners were all determined to get out, you see, as Jaxum is a cold and lonely place, and every single thought is recorded. By rallying the prisoners for my cause, I convinced one to take on my appearance the night before my execution, and watched as the guards beheaded him. I can tell you I didn't know how unsatisfying it was to watch a look- alike writhe on the floor in pain, beheaded, but I was glad it wasn't me. Once the guards thought I was dead, they brought down security slightly, and it was easier to make our move. We subdued and killed most of the guards, and mentally controlled the rest of the guards, making them send the weekly reports to the kingdom, implying that Jaxum was still under the control of the guards. After, we just resurrected all of those we died in the prison and organized them to turn against the kingdom. That was quite hard, I can tell you, since none of them had a mind or brain of their own to think. Afterwards, we just had to wait until the day you arrived, and plan for the invasion. It was just in the hands of time. And as for why I'm here, why do you think I made all of this invasion? So I could drop in and say 'Hi?' I want to kill you and take this kingdom as mine, and if the People have a problem with it, I will crush them," finished the man, pulling out a golden sword, stained black in some places, which the Queen took as dried blood. Even as she watched, the blade flashed red, and she faintly heard screams of pain coming from the sword itself. The Queen realized at once where the sword came from and demanded, "Where did you get that sword, Aurin? That sword can only present itself to the royal bloodline and you aren't part of the bloodline! Where did you get the sword?"  
"Oh, this sword? Well it's kind of a funny story. I seem to recall that, like you said, only members of the bloodline can reach the sword at the expense of another's death, and as I recall, I am part of the bloodline, but since I am not of the Main House, but of a Branch House, my blood was not prominent enough. So I got somebody who's blood was perfect and strong enough. It was a shame to spill it, but it was bloody annoying having to hear her twin shout and yell at me when I also had to kill him. Didn't you ever wonder what happened to your obnoxious cousins?" he asked with a snicker, watching the Queen's pupil's dilate in suppressed rage.  
"You... You killed them? You killed Alice and Trent in exchange for the sword?! How could you have killed them without feeling anything at their death's??" The Queen charged at Aurin, who countered, flashing the sword with a flash of gold. The trident clashed with the sword, emitting red sparks. With Aurin's face this close to her's, the Queen took a deep breath and emitted a ball of black flames at Aurin, who yelled, and backed off, pressing his hands against his face trying to put out the flames. When he put out the flames, he faced the Queen again, his face practically melted together, his eye half drooping over itself. The Queen pointed her trident at Aurin and fired a green curse at him, which caught him pointedly in the stomach. He collapsed, gasping for breath, a trickle of blood seeping from his mouth. As the Queen neared him, he grinned suddenly malevolently at her and said, "I imagined that your blood would seep through the cracks of the ground, the same way your sweet cousin's did. I really did enjoy ripping their bodies apart with this sword, hoping that you would be the next. I hope that's still a possibility!" he said pushing himself up off the dragon's back. He flung himself at the Queen, and wrapped his steely fingers around her neck, saying, "Before I kill you, that the last thing little Alice and her twin ever got to smell was my stinking breath!" squeezing his fingers even more tightly with each word. The Queen gagged and choked, and became completely still. Auric slacked his fingers and felt his fingers become warmer. The Queen's skin glowed read, even more brightly behind the eyelids. A bewildered look crept over Auric's face, and he shuffled back a few steps. He watched transfixed as the Queen's body became enclosed in a blanket of red, a fiery and bubbly red. It looked like her skin peeled off completely in several places, exposing a black-red fire inside her skin. The Queen's eyes shot open, revealing red orange eyes. She pushed herself quickly up off the back of the dragon, throwing herself at Aurin, and began to pound her fist onto Aurin's face, feeling and hearing his nose break under her fist, burning his neck and face with her hands, and continued to smash his face, spraying his blood everywhere. When she raised her fist again, he rasped out, "Stop..." sending flecks of blood onto the Queen, who replied back, "Nope," and sent her fist onto Aurin's face, breaking Aurin's jaw. He coughed up blood, spilling it over his already bloody and burnt face. He groaned, and she let Auric go, kicking him viciously and watching as he rolled to one side, holding himself on the side. He muttered in an unintelligible tongue, in a voice so low that the Queen herself could not hear. He turned quickly to her, and grinned suddenly up at her, and began to seemingly melt before her very eyes. He laughed loudly as the Queen tried to grab him but only managed to grasp water. His facial features began to sag and turn liquid-like and transparent, until he became only water and dripped off of the dragon's back. The Dragon itself, sensing that its master pulled a disappearing act, flew more rapidly and ruthlessly, destroying the Palace's towers with its body, and setting fire to the trees with its breath, which the Queen herself put out with a wave of her wand. After a few moments of much slipping and sliding up and down the dragon's slick back, she realized that it was heading to the gaping hole in the sky, which seemed to be sucking up the remaining prisoners and undead. Feeling herself being pulled by the force off the hole, she jumped off of the dragon, seconds before it wriggled though, squishing quite a bit of prisoners in its attempt to escape. She felt the air blowing in her face, her clothes, whipping her hair around her. She held her breath, and in a flash of orange light, was gone.   
She reappeared in the War Room of the castle, bolting the door and darkening the room. She collected a piece of thick stationary paper and started to compose a letter to her friend of the other galaxy. "Send as much reinforcements possible at once," she wrote, "We are invaded." She signed the letter with her own flourished signature, and sealed the letter with a wax bearing the Queen's crest. She carried the envelope to the table depicting the galaxy, and made it to a 3D scale. All of the miniature planets flew off the table along with their moons and other stars and satellites to hang around the room, slowly moving to their respective cycles in the real world. At the far corner, a blue-ish galaxy swirled slowly to the side, creeping towards the Andromeda galaxy. The Queen enlarged it and sought out a large, pink planet. She folded the letter in half, and pushed it into the planet, watching as it bulged slightly, and then, with a faint pop, vanished into the planet, where she knew that that the queen of the planet would get her letter in a few hours. A brisk knock from the door, and all of the planets and galaxies zoomed back to their places on the table, looking as wooden as the rest of the table. The Queen unlocked and opened the door, and her sandy-haired advisor, Steven, came in. "Your Majesty, the councilors are all waiting for you in the Estate Room."  
"Well, they're going to have to wait some more. I need to go somewhere."  
"Also, some of the prisoners were captured alive, and some off the dead were sprouting extra limbs so we collected a few to analyze them."  
"Send them to the Forensics Lab and see what you learn off them. Get the captured to Intel and see what you can learn off of them. If there were any injured, get them to the Infirmary and get them treated."  
"Actually, the only serious injury was a sprained ankle, and none of the guards were really injured. Only two of the Royal Army died when the assailants appeared. Since you are not going to the meeting right now, the councilors want to know if we're going to launch an attack and if we stock up on supplies if this turns into a small- scale war."  
"Right on both accounts. In a few hours, we will retaliate, destroying every prisoner and most especially Aurin, and you can expect that they are going to put up a fight."  
"Aurin? He's involved in this-?"  
"Of course he's involved. Why do you think that he attacked today of all days, knowing that I would be out in the open? But go now, go to the councilors and tell them everything that I told you. I will be back in a few hours."  
"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied and backed out of the room, bowing. The Queen made sure to lock the door, and approached a shelf full of books that looked at though they had never been touched before, and pulled one out halfway. Half of the lower shelf sank back to reveal a narrow hallway, doused in light from the brackets of fire burning brightly along the walls as she passed. After about ten minutes of going down the hallway, the hallway started to slope downward ever so slightly until she reached a set of stairs leading down. At the very bottom, a large golden door of intricate design stood, under a tangle of golden clasps, each one waiting to be pulled. The Queen firmly grasped one of the chains and pulled down, waiting for the door to slide upwards, releasing the clasp until the door was completely gone, and a golden statue of a man holding a trident with the title "Neptunne's Bounty," stood in the entrance of the room, sitting in front of the entrance hallway, illuminating the flight of stairs behind the Queen. As the Queen passed the hallway the statue occupied, a large circular room, doused in warm light spilling from the fire brackets in the wall that lit up upon the Queen's entrance. An old music jukebox sat tucked behind a desk, piping out soft classical music. There were no walls in the room, not even in the hallway leading to the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Instead of walls, windows stood in their place, showing the Queen an underwater life. As she stood in the room, a large twelve-tentacled squid swam towards the windows and at the last minute, swam around the outer rim of the room, but its pink spotted tentacles hitting the glass with a deep bump, lazily drifting past the windows. The Queen watched the squid's progress, watching it disappear every second into the deep blue sea. She turned away from the window, and walked towards the circular table, stacked with parchment, which some were stuffing themselves neatly into brightly colored envelopes, while others were filling themselves out, and diving into the slot in the table, pulsing brightly for every time a paper sheet of parchment was received. At one end of the table, a hologram of Neptunnian Palace fizzled, letting out a humming of jumbled up voices, and releasing parchment papers that contributed to the stack already in the table. The Queen sighed in frustration, pulling up the nearest folder carrying the report of the attack, reading along as the report filled itself to a lengthly summary. As she read the damages section, anger welled up inside, until she couldn't concentrate on the reading and realized that she had read the same sentence three times and hadn't drunken a single word of it. The Queen rubbed her eyes wearily, thinking that if she could see into the past, she could find out everything that she needed to know about Aurin, and what had happened all those years ago to him. As this thought crossed her mind like a lazy cloud, realization hit the Queen like a hammer. There was a way that she could look into the past, and all she needed to was to fall asleep. She quickly ate a slice of mangosteen fruit, took a shower and got ready for bed, hurriedly pushing the heavy covers off of her four-poster bed and dimming the light. She pulled the covers around herself, wrapping herself up in them. She held her breath and concentrated all of her magic to the center of her body, where it would flow to her brain, unlocking the paths of memory that she needed. The Queen gasped and sucked in another gulp of air, and concentrated again, focusing all her magic towards her center. After a few minutes, drowsiness began to kick in, and the Queen became relaxed, her breathing deepening with sleep as she surged through her mind.


End file.
